vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina Claire
Davina Claire is the former Regent of the Nine Covens, a former Harvest Witch born in the French Quarter of New Orleans, a former member of the Sisters, and also a former main character of The Originals. Davina views Marcel Gerard as the "father figure" in her life. Throughout Season One, she became the main subject of a power struggle between the witches and vampires of New Orleans when eight months prior to the series, Marcel heard about the the Harvest ritual from Sophie. Marcel and Sophie disagreed with the ritual, due to the fact that the resurrection of the four teenage girls sacrificed was not guaranteed, so Marcel intervened in the ritual just in time to rescue Davina, who was the only Harvest girl who had yet to be sacrificed. Since the ritual wasn't completed, Davina had the magic of the three other harvest witches who were sacrificed before her. This, albeit temporarily, imbued her with incredible magic that became increasingly difficult for her to control. Furthermore, Marcel used her power, as well as her anger toward the witches, to his advantage, by monitoring and restricting their use of magic in the Quarter. When the consequences of unfinished Harvest began to affect the Quarter, at a catastrophic level, she eventually accepted her fate as a witch and realized that she had to die and complete the Harvest. She was supposed to come back to life after the Reaping; however, Céleste, secretly possessing Sabine's body, hijacked the energy from the ritual to bring three other powerful, deceased witches instead of the four girls who had been sacrificed. Davina was eventually resurrected in Le Grand Guignol, after the death of Céleste, and rejoined the French Quarter Coven. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she resurrects Mikael and binds him with the use of a dark object, holding him captive in the same attic where Marcel had secretly kept her from the other witches months before. During Season Two, with Monique, Abigail and Cassie dead, Davina is the last Harvest witch and still seeks to end Klaus, wanting to use Mikael as a weapon like Marcel used her. However, before she releases Mikael to do her bidding, she seeks to undo Klaus' sireline, so that Marcel and Josh will not be killed along with him. While she labors over the spell to perform this, she meets and falls in love with Kol Mikaelson, in the body of Kaleb Westphall, though he's eventually killed by Finn Mikaelson, who was possessing Vincent Griffith. In order to obtain the power necessary to resurrect Kol, Davina assumes the role of as the New Orleans Nine Coven's Regent, giving her access to the collective power and knowledge shared by the Ancestors. As an internal struggle of power among the witch progressed in Season Three, Davina takes drastic measures to quell a threat against her life and orders the execution of a rebellious witch, ultimately leading to the massacre of many others. Eventually, her actions come to light and she is shunned by the Nine Covens of New Orleans, losing her connection to the Ancestors. Still seeking power to unlink Josh and Marcel, as well as to resurrect Kol, she joins a coven of dark witches in service to the Strix, the Sisters, eventually succeeding in both of these goals. However, for her continued betrayal of the witches and sympathizing with vampires, the Ancestors use Kol's resurrection to curse him as revenge, which leads to him tragically killing her. In an attempt to resurrect her, she's consecrated to the Ancestral Plane, though her soul is shredded by the Ancestors, a fate worse than death. However, pieces of Davina's soul remained, i.e. bound to her favorite record, and Vincent was able to conjure the fragments of Davina's soul. In a last-ditch effort to thwart the Ancestors, she successfully untethers the Ancestral Plane, from New Orleans, by activating the Dépôt D'argent created by Eva Sinclair, preventing their interaction with the living witches as well as cutting them off from their use of additional magic. During a second Harvest Ritual in Season Four, Davina's remains were channeled by Vincent, asking her to accept the Harvest sacrifice and resurrect the French Quarter witches. She accepted and the girls were resurrected. Vincent also made her the gatekeeper of all the Ancestral Magic of New Orleans. As the Hollow grew in power, she was resurrected, and linked, in order to leverage Kol's loyalty so that he would protect the Davina who was linked to the Hollow. After she was unlinked from the Hollow by Hope, she and Kol leave New Orleans for San Francisco. Early History She presumably grew up in the French Quarter with a single, controlling mother, as her father left the picture before Davina was born and was not seen again. Davina went to public school with a boy named Tim, whom she met at age 10, and for whom she developed romantic feelings. It was mentioned that she took piano lessons. Davina was also best friends with Monique for some time before the Harvest, and was a member of the French Quarter witches. She was also one of the four young witches chosen for The Harvest ritual. On the day the Harvest was to be completed, Davina and the other Harvest girls were deceived by the Elders regarding their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead, Bastianna, the lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. As the last girl to be sacrificed, Davina witnessed the slaughter of the other selected girls, and was restrained by a fellow witch in her coven so she could not intervene. She felt betrayed by the Elders, as well as her mother, who stood by and witnessed the devastation and slaughter. However, when Marcel and his vampires appeared, they effectively ended the sacrifice by killing the majority of the witches in attendance. In doing so, Marcel saved Davina's life and she lived with him for eight months afterward. Marcel spent the next eight months hiding her from the witches, and using her powers to help keep the witches in subjugation out of punishment for what they did to her and the other girls. The witches later felt betrayed by Davina, and when she was finally sacrificed in the Harvest and her spirit went back into the earth with the rest of the deceased New Orleans witches who practiced ancestral magic, the Ancestors shunned her until she was resurrected. Once Davina was brought back to life, she returned to her coven for a while, but left after Monique and Abigail were killed. She then returned to her high school to resume a somewhat normal teenage life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series One of Marcel's daywalkers attends to Davina. She tells her that the witches are quiet and opens the window of her room, so she can look outside and get some fresh air. The daywalker denies her request out of fear that she will be discovered by the witches. Davina becomes infuriated that she is constantly told what she can and cannot do, and she angrily throws the vampire through a window with telekinesis. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Voodoo in My Blood, she and the other Ancestors talk to Hope to have her tell her parents to go to St. Anne's Church so they could tell them about The Hollow. After arriving in the Ancestral Plane, Davina approaches Klaus and Hayley and asks how Kol is. After some witty remarks, Davina begins to tell the story about the Hollow, revealing her real name, the magic performed on her and what became of her. After revealing that The Hollow is a relative of the Labonair Family and was responsible for putting the curse on the werewolves, causing them to transform on a full moon. After casting a spell on Klaus which renders him unconscious, she tells Hayley she needs to trust her and Hayley goes off trying to find the host The Hollow is currently possessing. Davina then reveals that she plans to use Klaus as a sacrifice in order to lock the Hollow away again, but she is interfered with the arrival of Marcel, Hayley and eventually Elijah. She uses magic by force to make Marcel extract some of his venom and put it into a cut made by her to kill Klaus, but is stopped by Hope. Hope tells her off and breaks the salt circle, sending Davina back to the Ancestral Plane. At Lafayette Cemetery, Marcel is talking to Davina's grave and she is seen listening to him, with a saddened look. In Phantomesque, Kol attempted to make a deal with the new harvest girls, Amy and Jessica, by offering them dark objects to make it worth their while. In exchange for them, he wanted them to let him talk to Davina, though they refused while indicating that he would never see Davina again. Before he could attack, Jessica performed a pain infliction spell on him then Amy broke his neck with telekinesis. For their efforts, they left him alone in the cemetery and, per their arrangement, left with the dark objects. Later that night, Kol visited Davina's grave, though he was approached by the Hollow. They spoke briefly of Davina and she cut the palm of her hand and he heard Davina scream. Soon thereafter, he found her, resurrected and trapped within a boundary spell, with the same cut on her hand. The Hollow confirmed that Davina was now linked to her, and that he couldn't kill her without killing Davina. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Davina is unlinked from The Hollow by Hope although Davina did come close to dying again while being linked. She leaves the city with Kol to truly see the world for the first time and partially for her own safety. |-|Season Five= In Til the Day I Die, Personality Before the start of the series, Davina once had respect and loyalty for her coven, which changed after she was betrayed by her former coven, who not only tried to kill her but they killed her best friend Monique Deveraux as well, her mother was the worst one of them all, as she did nothing to help her daughter. She begged her mother for help but Ms. Clare did nothing to stop it, and turned a blind eye. Making her realize that her mother knew exactly what The Harvest is, and was willing to sacrifice her own daughter's life. Davina now harbors hatred for her former coven, and takes great pleasure in seeing them suffer. Davina is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot-tempered, a bad combination with her level of power, to which she developed a superiority complex. Davina seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. She has faced betrayal from her coven in the past, leading her to seek revenge against them. Marcel has said that Davina has anger and authority issues. She seems to have a rebellious nature, as shown when she sneaks off to meet Tim in Girl in New Orleans or when she sneaks off from Marcel's loft. Davina's personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal teenage life free of magic, however, the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side, as she tricked Marcel into keeping her at the church, so she could have a secret meeting with Elijah. Davina used to play the piano and enjoys listening to classical music such as Bach, Puccini, and Mozart. Davina has shown regret over the fact that her immense power hurt people, even when she didn't mean to. She is shown to be a loyal, caring and sympathetic friend. When someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. When she temporarily had the power of The Harvest, Davina was quite overconfident in her abilities, despite having little experience in actually using it. Even though not to a great extent, Davina has shown the ability to make sacrifices for the greater good. When she fell ill, she realized that her life was coming to an end. Davina thought that it would be selfish to take everyone else with her, so she accepted her fate and sacrificed her life to save everyone in New Orleans from destruction. After being resurrected, she is scared and skittish, not talking much. She is frightened and doesn't want to use her magic. Marcel planned on using her once she was brought back to life, which hurt her and made her upset. Davina has a hard time since returning to the Witches, which was intensified by how much disdain she felt from Monique, her former best friend. However, she slowly starts to regain faith in her abilities and herself, and becomes stronger for it, embracing her powers as a witch. She successfully resurrects and binds Mikael to her as part of her plan to kill Klaus. She is very loyal to her friends, as everything she's currently planning to do it for them, to remove a tyrant from their lives so that he, Klaus, can't hurt them anymore. She is also intelligent enough to realize that, though he holds himself differently, Elijah is ultimately cut from the same cloth as his maternal half-brother. Despite the tragic events in her life, Davina is still a very positive and upbeat person. Over the course of the series, Davina becomes more independent, ambitious and determined. She places the safety of her friends over her own agenda. Due to her seemingly naive and kind personality, Davina is often the subject of manipulation. Over the course of the series, she has been lied to/was used on a few occasions. Which has lead her to become more distrustful and paranoid, a trait Mikael pointed out. In a bit of irony, Davina has started to show personality traits similar to that of Klaus. Her time as Regent has made her distrustful, quick to downplay any threats, while at the same time responding to them violently, as evidenced with her ordering Hayley to murder Kara, after Kara attacked her in protest. All the while Davina justifies herself, even while she feels guilty. This eventually leads to her being shunned by the community of New Orleans witches. Physical Appearance Davina is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. In the first season, she is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, although as the season progresses, has begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. She was also absent of jewelry and didn't wear make-up. After she is resurrected she starts wearing trousers, jackets, and blouses with different colors and patterns. For special occasions, she wears dresses and uses light make-up. In Season two, she is often seen wearing jeans. Red and blue are the colors she wears often. She also starts wearing jewelry, such as bracelets and necklaces. In Season three, because of Kol's death and the constant betrayal from the original family Davina's style drastically changed. She is often seen wearing dark shades of clothing such as grey and black. This trend continues in Season 4. Powers and Abilities Davina is a very powerful witch who was formerly a member of the French Quarter Coven, Harvest Witch and Regent. Davina seems to be gifted in understanding complex spell work, as she created a counter-spell to undo the sire link of Klaus Mikaelson's entire line, thus making it so that if he were to die, his sire line would be spared. Upon studying Esther's grimoires, her knowledge of magic seems to have greatly increased. Present day, with her resurrection, she may utilize Traditional Magic as she's since moved on from New Orleans, though that remains to be seen. |-|Harvest= Prior to the Harvest, Davina was a normal teenage girl, seemingly, not have manifested her powers yet as she implied in Moon Over Bourbon Street to Josh: "All the power I had was from the other Harvest Girls, I don't even know what I have without it". Her life was pretty normal before the Elder of her mother's coven, Bastianna, chose her as a candidate for the Harvest Sacrifice. An unsuspecting Davina was convinced by her mother to be a Harvest girl for she was told that she would be respected and powerful in the community. Eventually, Bastianna chose Davina and her three friends Monique, Abigail and Cassie for reasons unknown, seemingly due to greater potential for magic than the other candidates. Due to Marcel's intervention, the Harvest was interrupted and Davina was not sacrificed. Subsequently, as each power from the previous Harvest girl flowed into the next, Davina now contained the combined magic of each Harvest Witch. Since she was, albeit temporarily, imbued with magic from the Harvest, she was able to accomplish impressive feats. She was able to remove an Original's compulsion on both a vampire and a human, killed a group of witches with great telekinetic accuracy and even taking down an Original Vampire, Elijah, and the Original Hybrid, making the former choke on his blood and the latter to unwillingly turn. As time progressed the Harvest energy that she contained began to hemorrhage magic, affecting the city. If left unattended, the city would have burned to the ground along with herself. In order to stop this, she had to be sacrificed to complete the Harvest Ritual. She was soon sacrificed all that immense power returned to the Earth and unto the Ancestors. |-|Post Reaping= After her resurrection by the Ancestors, she had a hard time adjusting as she lacked faith in herself, and could not seem to use her powers. This was due to her being shunned and tortured by the Ancestors while in the Ancestral Plane. Thankfully, she was able to use her powers again after a few words of encouragement from her best friend, Josh. During this time she was also shown to cast fire spells, as she demonstrated with the light show, as her Harvest element was Fire at the Annual Casket Girls Festival. However, since the completion of the Reaping, with Genevieve's death and Cassie's resurrection, she's not shown such power again. Later on, Davina channeled Hope's birth, a Nexus Vorti, as well as four dark objects to resurrect Mikael. Davina used these ingredients with Esther's resurrection spell as the Other Side was collapsing to make his spirit flesh. However, with the added Bracelet of Obedience, this gave her complete control him, to use him as a weapon as she had been used. In comparison to her former status as a Harvest Girl, Davina has seemed to become tremendously weaker, though still showed proficiency in her spell casting abilities. She was able to cast a pain infliction spell, en masse on three werewolves, which is usually exhibited by more powerful witches. While channeling another witch, she and Kol, unknown to her to have been possessing Kaleb Westphall, was able to cast a cloaking spell (Live and Let Die), disallowing Klaus from sensing everyone inside the room. Additionally, she received visions, a form of divination, of the witch's past actions, and in the case of Kol, his deception. Again, while she and Kol channeled one another, they were able to neutralize the Original killing power of the White Oak, albeit temporarily, the only balance Nature has to kill Klaus, rending it as ordinary wood. With Kol's knowledge of possession as well as Esther's magic, she cast a spell to protect Camille from possession. Initially, it was perceived that while Esther was unable to body jump into Camille, Rebekah's spirit was lost as she did not inhabit the intended vessel. It was later known that Kol devised a trick for his sister and Rebekah's spirit was sent into the body of Eva Sinclair. As the various forces of magic collided, the hourglass that was used in conjunction with the spells, caused them to explode. Davina has also shown adapted knowledge and practice of Kemiya - a subsection of dark magic, as like her ancestor before her, learned it from Kol. With his instruction, they created a gold bracelet, eventually culminating in the creation of the gold white oak ash dagger, which worked on Klaus. |-|As Regent= Due to Vincent's recommendation to the coven Elders, Davina was made Regent and accepted by the Ancestors. This allowed her to become the most powerful Ancestral Witch in New Orleans allowing her to communion with the Ancestors directly, but more importantly a one-time-only access to the totality of Ancestors' power to channel at once. She attempted to used this one-time-only access to resurrect Kol, however, his ashes were swapped with Esther's, thus Esther was resurrected instead, to Davina's disappointment. Later, as Regent, she had the power to channel the magic of any Ancestor, though strictly with their permission. She would use this ability to channel the power of Céleste to temporarily block, and eventually revoke, the Crescent Curse (as Celeste was the original witch who cast the curse). Eventually, however, because she ordered the death of Kara and subsequently members of the Ninth ward coven, she was stripped of her office of Regency and shunned from the Nine Covens of New Orleans, a punishment that usually met with death, she was granted leniency. |-|The Sisters= Following Davina's shunning from the Nine Covens of New Orleans, she was left dis-empowered and her connection to the Ancestors disappeared, seemingly permanent. However, she still remained resourceful and was still able to practice magic not connected to the Ancestors. She was approached by Aya and was presented with a means to resurrect Kol, join her coven that was in service to her and the Strix, the Sisters: a powerful coven of witches that practiced Dark Magic. Weary of the coven, she transcended into the Ancestral Place, via a suspension spell that prevented her from completely dying despite no longer being an Ancestral Witch. She achieved this by channeling Josh who served as her life-link. Following her connection to him being broken, she still managed to find her way back to the mortal plane with Ariane's help. She helped her to concentrate on what she loved most and to fight with what made her want to live; seemingly to channel power from strong desires. It is a mystery where the power of her new coven actually comes from, though Aya Al-Rashid has stated that the witches are the most powerful this world has ever seen. Seemingly, Davina, instructed by Ariane and, by extension her coven can draw their immense power from a form of Empathic Magic, a strong desire of the witch, which has been previously described by Abby Bennett Wilson as the source of "Black Magic". Since "officially" joining The Sisters Davina has seemingly been able to continue drawing on the coven's power to perform various spells and rituals. Davina performed a simple spirit projection spell, allowing her to mentally project herself to the Compound of the Mikaelsons, while remaining invisible. She also performed a spell with the Sisters on Ariane's corpse, in order to obtain specific information Ariane had prior to her death, which initially failed. After the Sisters took a pause, Davina was able to see Ariane's memories, as if they were her own, prior to her death. She was also able to consecrate Ariane's corpse and by doing so gave her access to the Ancestral Plane. She was recently able to summon Kol's spirit from the Ancestral Plane with the use of a dark object known as The Hand of Glory. She was also shown to be connected to her fellow coven members, though how or why such a link was established remains unknown. Seemingly, this link allows them to tap into each other's power. Though different from a linking spell, the link could be exploited so that what would affect Davina, would affect all her Sisters, such as when Kol magically knocks Davina unconscious to protect Camille from the Sisters. This link was presumably established when Davina, seemingly, gained leadership over the coven after the deaths of the previous two leaders (Ariane and Madison respectively). With a dark and powerful new Coven by her side, she has been shown capable of performing spells of great magnitudes, such as the Sireline Unlinking Spell (a combination of Esther's linking and sireline spells). With the Coven's aid, Davina managed to break Klaus' link to all of his vampire progenies, though the final portion was completed without her coven due to there demise. |-|Present Day= Upon the demise of the Sisters' Coven, she was left dis-empowered once again, stilled shunned from the Ancestors and the witch community. However, the energy released by the Sireline Unlinking Sell, that broke Klaus' connection to his sireline, created a Nexus Vorti. Using this to her advantage, Davina collected Elijah and Klaus' blood (the resurrection spell from the Sisters that lured Rebekah to the Moroccan Witch), with Kol's ashes and, while channeling the Nexus Vorti, she resurrected Kol from the Ancestral Plane, reconstructing his original body, marking the third time she successfully performed a resurrection. It was later revealed that this spell was corrupted by the Ancestors so that it would infect Kol's soul to the point where he would lose control and kill Davina. Later, Davina was able to perform a spell along with Vincent that negated the new Regent's Magic Neutralization spell. Before this, Davina was able to make a bar full of vampires with the exception of the Beast, Lucien, fall asleep with a snap of her fingers. After death, Davina was able to reach out to Kol, to which Vincent conjured her soul back into the Ancestral Plane. She would then use the power of the dark object, the Un Dépôt D'argent, to break the Ancestors' influence over the physical plane of existence after she forcibly sent both Vincent and Kol's souls back to the mortal plane. Since her resurrection by the Hollow, and subsequent move from New Orleans, it is unknown whether she can practice Ancestral Magic. Furthermore, since Vincent made her gatekeeper to New Orleans' Ancestral Magic, as an Ancestral Spirit, it is unknown if this status is continued now that she's alive. Unlike the status of Regent, she may not have access to such powers and may currently resort to Traditional Magic a common form of magic used by many witches. |-|Former/Other Powers= Among others, Davina has been shown to have the following powers: *'Advanced Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Before Davina lost the collective powers of the three other Harvest Witches Monique, Abigail, and Cassie, Davina has caused an entire church to shudder on more than two occasions, one of these distorting the whole church shattering its windows and the furniture to break away, knocking out an original hybrid on one of these simultaneously, levitating and killing three witches on another, though this earth-shaking ability may be geokinetic in nature. Since the Reaping's completion, she has exhibited this power on a much lower scale. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis': As the Harvest Witch of Fire, Davina the ability to manipulate and create flames with a simple thought at a higher scale than most witches. When at full power, this ability has been shown to have the potential to burn down an entire city, whereas the other Harvest Girls harbor the full force of their own elements when separated from Davina's. Since the Reaping's completion, she has exhibited this power on a much lower scale. *'Advanced Aerokinesis': Davina has had the power to manipulate air at a molecular level, having nearly blown down the entire city of New Orleans, but this was merely the advanced power of Abigail since Davina lost Abigail's powers. *'Advanced Geokinesis': Davina used Geokinesis multiple times while in possession of the powers of Monique Deveraux, who is the Harvest Witch of Earth. Davina used this to quake the earth and when this power reached its climax, it threatened to destroy New Orleans. After losing Monique's abilities, she has not been shown to be able to use geokinesis any longer. *'Advanced Hydrokinesis': The ability to manipulate or bring about water in one way or another has been used by Davina when she unleashed the full force of water in the form of rain over New Orleans with Cassie's power, who is the Harvest Witch of Water, nearly drowning the city. Davina does not possess this power by herself and does no longer have it as she does not channel water. *'Biokinesis': During the Harvest, Davina had shown the power to be able to control the body functions of a human form such as cause their insides to melt and boiling their blood on two occasions before the time of losing the power of the Harvest and she has been shown to be able to. *Given her connection to the Harvest Ritual, Davina had the ability to sense a witch's magic, i.e. who and what spell was being performed, though if a more powerful spell was being cast, it would mask other spells, and/or witches performing magic. Davina has not shown to be able to do this anymore since her sacrifice. *As a Harvest Girl, all four Harvest Witches had the ability to connect and commune with the Ancestors directly. She could also channel the power of her Ancestors when in the boundary of the City of the Dead as shown by Abigail and Monique who managed to take on an Original and two Hybrids in From a Cradle to a Grave after casting a spell that invoked all their ancestors. After the Reaping, she and Cassie did not seem to have this power again. Weaknesses Davina has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Marcel Gerard Davina met Marcel when he saved her from nearly being killed in The Harvest. Ever since then he has been protecting her from the witches who wish to complete the ritual. Davina trusted and even loved Marcel yet that trust was broken when Marcel didn't tell her that the last remaining elder and the last thing posing a threat to her, Agnes was dead. Davina believes that Marcel did not tell her that because he just wants her power and is using her. After Davina escapes due to Marcel's betrayal, she eventually returns after Tim's life is in danger, the two are reunited. Marcel tells her he cares for her and took her in as his own, although their relationship is far from being repaired. Marcel was protecting Davina from being sacrificed in Après Moi, Le Déluge but due to everything that was happening, Davina decided that she was ready. After her death, he was devastated that she did not return from the dead. After killing Bastianna, Davina returned to the living. Marcel noticed Davina's changed personality and wanting her to feel safe, left her in the care of Genevieve. A month later, Davina felt abandoned by Marcel but Josh also reassured her that Marcel still loves her. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Davina from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. She loves him very much and would do anything to save him. Recently, though, the young witch did a spell to save Klaus's life by deactivating the power of the White Oak Stake, rendering its power to kill Originals temporarily useless. Joshua Rosza Josh and Davina are best friends. They first met when Marcel found about Klaus compelling him to spy on Marcel, and Marcel to Davina to erase his compulsion. The two bonded and became good friends after that. She was supposed to erase his memory of her but she didn't. After that, they continued to secretly meet and Josh helped her when she was escaping from Klaus, Marcel, and the Witches. He aided Davina in regaining her magic when she came back from the dead and eventually she was able to make him a daylight ring when Klaus gave her the spell. They are best friends and would do anything for each other. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Davina's close friend, boyfriend, and partner in crime. He introduced himself to Davina in Rebirth as Kaleb . Davina appeared to be quite smitten with Kaleb, and readily agreed to meet with him for coffee. Despite being stood up, Davina was still happy to go to dinner with Kaleb later that evening. Davina was unaware that Kaleb's body is under the possession of Kol until she touched him during a spell in Red Door. They formed an alliance due to their shared hatred of Klaus and conspired against him, with that they grew close to each other. In The Map of Moments, they shared their first kiss. In I Love You, Goodbye, Kol died from Finn's curse, leaving Davina devastated. Kol remained dead. After many failed attempts, Davina was finally able to bring Kol back to life in A Streetcar Named Desire, after the spell Davina used to unlink Klaus from his sireline created a Nexus Vorti, which she could channel for power such as when she resurrected Mikael when Hope's birth created one, and the two of them were thrilled to be reunited. In An Old Friend Calls, Kol and Davina talk about how he is a vampire and not a witch. She tells him that she has heard all the stories of how he had no control over his bloodlust. He then told her that he was going to be better for her. They then kiss and he tells her he has to see his family. After he sees his family he goes to the attic where Davina was waiting for him. They start to dance while they are dance Davina starts to take her clothes and then they promptly have sex. In No More Heartbreaks, Davina finds out that Cami was bitten by Lucien. She confronts him and he tells her that she can't be saved. He then tells her he will not kill because The Ancestors have something planned for her. She then figures out that Kol is meant to kill her. She then daggers him at his request. She then comes back to him lying on the ground daggered. The Ancestors break through the magic that is keeping him daggered and he wakes up in such bloodlust he kills Davina, as The Ancestors wanted. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Kol sees Davina for one last time where they have a heartfelt goodbye as it was probably the last time they will see each other. Throughout Season Four Kol continues to mourn her loss and leaves New Orleans. In Phantomesque he learns that the Ancestors have returned and attempts to contact her using the Harvest girls, when this fails he comes face to face with the Hollow who resurrects Davina but also links herself to her in the process. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken Kol unlinks her from the Hollow and the two leave New Orleans to begin a life together. They are married seven years later as of the season five premiere. Other Relationships *Klaus and Davina (In-Laws/Enemies) *Elijah and Davina (In-Laws/Former Allies/Enemies) *Rebekah and Davina (Sister-in-Laws/Former Allies/Frenemies) *Davina and Camille (Friends/Former Allies) *Davina and Hayley (Family/Former Allies/Friends) *Davina and Monique (Ex-Best Friends/Enemies) *Davina and Mikael (In-Laws/Enemies/Former Allies) *Aiden and Davina (Friends/Former Allies) *Davina and Vincent (Former Friends/Former Allies) *Davina and Hope (Family/Aunt/Niece/Friends) *Tim and Davina (Good Friends/Former Romantic Interests) *Davina and Kara (Enemies) *Davina and Van (Enemies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Originals'' (Director's Cut) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' (Archive Footage) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Corpse/Ancestral Spirit) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Ancestral Spirit) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Archive Footage/Photo/Indirectly Mentioned) *''No Quarter'' (Grave Memorial/Photo) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Mentioned) *''Keepers of the House'' (Mentioned) *''Bag of Cobras'' (Mentioned) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Remains/Photo) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Ancestral Spirit) *''Phantomesque'' (Resurrected) *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (Photo) Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Mentioned) *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Grave Memorial/Mentioned) *''Til the Day I Die'' }} Episode Absence Season One *In Season One, Davina doesn't appear in five episodes: **''The River in Reverse'' **''Dance Back from the Grave'' **''Crescent City'' **''Long Way Back From Hell'' **''An Unblinking Death'' Season Two *In Season Two, Davina doesn't appear in three episodes: **''Every Mother's Son'' **''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' **''They All Asked For You '' Season Three *In Season Three, Davina doesn't appear in six episodes: **''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' **''A Walk on the Wild Side'' **''Beautiful Mistake'' **''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' **''Savior'' **''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' Name *'Davina' is a feminine name which is pronounced dah-VEE-nah. It is of Scottish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "beloved", "friend" or "cherished".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/davina *'Claire' is a French and Latin name which means "illustrious", "clear", or "famous".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_(given_name) Trivia Quotes ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Claire Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Resurrected Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:The Originals Season Five Characters